1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vent valves for use on fuel tanks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vent valves in the art have been designed for equalizing pneumatic pressures between the interior and exterior of a sealed tank and also to resist passage of liquid splashing thereagainst. Further, these valves have means for closing the vent upon tilting of the tank beyond a predetermined angle. These valves have been relatively expensive to manufacture and the interacting functions of resistance to splash flow and valve closure upon tilting have proved difficult to be reliably performed. Also, relatively close tolerances have been required between the valve parts.